Do you Love me? Marauders 1
by HarryPotterCrazy
Summary: Lily Evans was a ordinary girl, she went to school, had friends, and did all sorts of stuff! All of this changes when she recieves a note. Once she gets to Hogwarts secerts unfold about not only lily but her friends to!
1. The poet reveled

Do you love me?

By: HarryPotterCrazy 

Chapter 1: The poet Reveled 

_A beautiful beach is all I see_

_Where heaven and earth meet with thee. _

_The sea smashes against the rocks._

_This view makes my stomach go in knots._

_I love the sea with all its glory._

_And one day it will be my story._

_Because one day all that I see. _

_Will set me free! _

_By: Lily Evans_

" Lily come down stairs, or you'll be late for the last day of school!" A voice called from downstairs, it was Lily's mother, Ariel Evans.

"I'm coming mom," yelled a 10 year-old Lily Evans. 

"Okay, good because Sophie is here!" yelled back Ariel Evans.

When that was heard, a red-haired, emerald-eyed bundle of energy ran down the stairs. As soon as she saw a girl standing there with brownish-red hair, and deep blue eyes, she grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her to the room...

" Are you serious Sophie, you have to go dressed up on graduation day. Here are some clothes!" exclaimed Lily," Oh and don't forget your star necklace!"

"Okay, okay you win Lils." 

"Okay that's better, Mom we will be at the club after School!" screamed Lily

AT THE CLUB

"Hey Lily have you ever seen those guys before?" Sophie pointed at a table where three cute guys just about their age sat. There were three guys sitting there; one with jet black, messy hair and light blue eyes, one who also had jet black hair, but tied in a pony tail with dark, chocolate eyes, and the last one had sandy blond hair and eyes that were bluish gray. 

" I dare you go talk to them "

"Only, if you go to."

"Deal"

"DEAL"

"So which one of those guys should I talk to, Sophie?"

"Try the cute one with the messy hair, I'll take the rest!"

So both Lily and Sophie walk over to the three cuties and started flirting with them.

"Uh, Hi what's your name?" asked the messy haired boy.

" Oh, sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves my name is Lily Evans and this is my best friend Sophie. And what might your names be?"

"Well my name is James Potter," said the messy haired boy" that is Sirius Black, (Pointing to the one with long, dark hair) and that's Remus Lupin! (The boy with short, blond hair) "

"Nice meeting you. Um, I'm not trying to be pushy but the you're really nice and we could probably be friends, if we got to know each other, and I was wondering if I could have your phone number?"

" My phone number? Oh yeah, my phone number!"

James wrote it down and gave it to lily and even though she wasn't asked Lily gave him her phone number to.

" Bye, I'll call you, come on Sophie we have to go!" called Lily, Sophie was still flirting.

"Really do we have to go now!" Whined Sophie.

" Don't worry a got his Phone number." Explained Lily

"Well, Okay bye!" shouted Sophie to both Sirius and Remus. (But the mostly to Sirius)

As they walked out James and his friends talked it over.

" I like Sophie the best! " Sirius said proudly. 

" Well, I like both girls, but just as friends. Unlike you Sirius." Remus stated. 

" I'm sorry, but the she's hot and bonus points is that she has a brain!"

"Actually, I like Lily." commented James to Sirius.

"She's the same as Sophie, but the you can like Lily and I'll make sure nobody but the me will get that beauty they call Sophie!" Sirius dreamily.

" Okay, I wish they were our kind though!" James whispered. 

" Yeah me to" said Sirius and Remus softly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ End of Chapter 1 \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**_I hope you like my story so far and if you think this is a good story so far, this is my promise to you guys. I, HarryPotterCrazy, do solemnly swear that I will send in the next chapter of this story in at least two weeks from when I last updated it!_**

**_P.S. I have never ever broken a promise and I don't want to start now!_**

****

Also I would like to thank Mistress Del Mare (The Author of Entranced and Forever yours) for her help in making my story sound way better and For being my first Ever Reviewer! If you would like to read her stories (which I suggest you do) go to my favorite Authors Page! 

See Ya! 


	2. A Heart confession

Do you love me?

By: HarryPotterCrazy

Chapter 2: A Heart confession

_A beautiful beach is all I see_

_Where heaven and earth meet with thee._

_The sea smashes against the rocks._

_This view makes my stomach go in knots._

_I love the sea with all its glory._

_And one day it will be my story._

_Because one day all that I see. _

_Will set me free! _

_By: Lily Evans_

During the summer James and his friends went over Lily's house almost every single day until…

"Sorry Lily and Sophie, we won't be able to see you till the end of school!" James said sadly. 

"When do you have to leave?" asked Lily.

It was just James and Lily that day, Remus was home (day after full moon) and Sirius went over to Sophie's house today because Sophie was sick and Sirius wouldn't let anyone, but him care for her.

"Well, I'm going to leave August 2. At least we have enough time to do all the things we want to do till then."

"Yeah, at least I hope you all will be here for my birthday, remember Sophie and I were born on the same day in the same hospital. I've known her for a long time, and I know that she would upset if you, Remus, or her sweet-heart, Sirius weren't there!" 

Well, First of all I wouldn't miss it for the world, and second of all I think Sirius is kind of jealous at how long you've known Sophie!" said James through a lot of uncontrollable laughter.

" You know what," James said surprisingly serious," though as you probably already know that Sirius has had other girlfriends, right?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Well you might think that he treated all of them like he does Sophie," Lily nodded again, " but that's where you'd be wrong he has never treated any one like her. I think Sirius has fallen head over heels for her, you know LOVE! I know Sophie doesn't know it, but I really think he is! "

"Well, I guess we are just going to have to find out in a matter of time, but it might not be love maybe just a crush we are to young to be in love. Unless we know for sure don't assume!" Explained Lily.

Unbeknownst to Lily was that James was not talking about Sophie and Sirius, but he was talking about them. James wanted to see how she react about this so later in their lives he could tell her: He wanted to say right now, from the moment he saw her for the first time till forever more he would always be in love with her. This thought came from the bottom of his heart. But the he couldn't tell her now she thought they were to young, so he made up his mind that every summer he'd come over here to her house, so when she thought it was right he could say this to her. That was his vow, a vow of LOVE. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ End of Chapter 2 \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

'Lovely' chapter isn't it! HA, HA, HA! Get it "LOVELY"! Well never mind! 

Hey I know it's not long, I kept my promise and don't worry I'll keep keeping my promise. Oh, since I have your attention I've sort drawn out the plot and this book (I hope) will go all the way till they die, but don't think there might not be a sequel. 

~~~~Answering question that was brought up ***some of this is taken from an Email I sent to ****BlueEyedWildmage***

Okay since I'm updating all of my chapters (From 1 to 5) I thought I should answer some questions I am getting. Everyone keeps asking me if I think they are to young…(some by Email to) Here is your answer= I know they (James and Sirius) are to young to be in love... well I know that they are really young, but let me tell you something funny, I was proposed to when I was in 2nd grade! James just thinks he is because this is his first major CRUSH!!!! And Sirius is just a lovesick puppy (Get it PUPPY!!) with a huge, huge crush on Sophie. When you get your first crush it is always a big deal!! 

Oh, and R/R Lily and James by handhfan7890. I like this book a lot so, you might see some similarities in Do You Love Me? And Lily and James ~Sorry, He Removed His Awesome book! ~ 

Have Fun! R/R!

See Ya! 


	3. A surprised party

Do you love me?

By: HarryPotterCrazy 

Chapter 3: A surprised Party

_A beautiful beach is all I see_

_Where heaven and earth meet with thee. _

_The sea smashes against the rocks._

_This view makes my stomach go in knots._

_I love the sea with all its glory._

_And one day it will be my story._

_Because one day all that I see. _

_Will set me free! _

_By: Lily Evans_

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

Lily and Sophie were getting set for their party tonight, at the stroke of mid-night tonight they would both be officially eleven. They decided to invite all of the Marauders (James, Remus, and Sirius) and their parents to their party. Also, of course they wanted their own parents to come, and Lily wanted her sister to come. (This is when they were friends) They decided they were going to have the party at Lily's house, and they both wanted Chocolate cake.

While they were sitting at the table making plans Sophie asked Lily dreamily," What do you think about Sirius?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Lily. She had been wondering for three long weeks if what James had said was true.

" You know, I like Sirius a lot. Well, do you think he likes be back?"

"Well, this is just my opinion, I think you should be friends for a while. You know get close, get to know each other. Then, like when we are teens date him! And maybe get married!" At the last word, Lily ran from the table. Sophie started chasing her, and after a good round of tag, Lily looked at the clock. It was 7:30 they both had a half an hour to get ready. They got dressed and back downstairs with time to spare.

"Come on people hurry up and get here." Sophie muttered so only Lily could hear it.

" Oh come on Sophie, stop your whining. They are probably outside right now." At that Lily heard a doorbell. Lily ran to the door and opened it, only to be run over by people with presents. When they were inside Lily looked at Sophie. She saw a noticeable smile on her face. That was about the only thing you could see she was almost fully covered over by presents.

"Now I know why you were impatient, you wanted the presents!" Lily said while trying to dig Sophie out.

" Sorry, but the it's my birthday!"

**After a Couple of Hours**

" It's almost 12:00, everyone sit around the table and at the stroke of midnight both Lily and Sophie will blow out their candles and make a wish." Lily's dad, Harold Evans said. 

" Okay, Lets start the count down!" yelled Sirius.

At that everyone started counting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" CRASH… 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\End of Chapter 3 \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Okay, I hate cliffys, but had to makes more suspense for the story.**

**Oh, and I just read a really interesting story called Lily Evans Potter. If you want to read it just go to my favorite stories and read, I suggest you do! **

**Keeping my promise!**

**Seeya! **


	4. Acquaintances I know you!

Do you love me?

By: HarryPotterCrazy 

Chapter 4: Acquaintances (I know you!) 

_A beautiful beach is all I see_

_Where heaven and earth meet with thee. _

_The sea smashes against the rocks._

_This view makes my stomach go in knots._

_I love the sea with all its glory._

_And one day it will be my story._

_Because one day all that I see. _

_Will set me free! _

_By: Lily Evans_

Crash…

One owl with two yellow letters tied to its legs breaks through the window. Lily and Sophie jump back (So does Petunia) 

Everyone else was thinking ' Not hear, not now write in front of Muggles!' 

James and Sirius hold out their arms so that the owl may land there, but the to everyone's surprise it goes past them to sit on Sophie's head.

"Get it off me, Get it off now!" Sophie cried The Owl took her by surprise.

" Don't worry Sophie, Lily all you have to do is take the letter of its leg!" A voice called she looked around. The voice was coming from her father. Everyone, but Sophie's parents looked at him.

"Um, Dad "Lily asked," How do you know this?"

"Just open the letter's and you'll find out," shouted Sophie's Dad.

While the two families were trying to clam down their daughter's, the Marauder's and their parents were having a meeting.

"So, How do they know this?" asked Sirius.

" You dolt, can't you figure it out, yet!" whispered Remus. 

"They are not Muggles, I guess they are one of us!" James said excitedly. 

"You know what, don't you remember an Evans and a Levi at school?" asked Dave Potter to all the other parents.

"Yeah, weren't they both in Gryffindor?" Sirius's mother and father said at the same time.

"Yeah and their wives must be Ariel Caster and Wendy Conner, remember they were going out the last two years at Hogwarts." Said Jane Lupin. 

"God, we haven't seen them in a very long time!" Concluded Amy Potter."

After this discussion, somehow Harold and Ariel Evans clamed their daughter down, while Wendy and Sam Levi got the owl out of Sophie's hair. 

"Mom, Dad how do you…" Lily Started. 

" We'll tell you later!" Said her parents.

"So, Lily lets both open the letters on the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

They both tore the letters open at the same time and Read it out loud.

" Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. We would like having you at our school, so if you can please send this letters back by owl before Aug. 24! Your supply list is in the envelope to. I hope I see you soon!" They read.

Again they were about to ask their parents something, but the Marauder's parents cut them off.

"Hi, One question, uh are you Harold Evans…"

" Ariel Caster…"

" Wendy Conner…"

"And Sam Levi?"

" Yes of course, you know what we haven't seen each other in ages!" Replied Harold.

While the parents were catching up on old times, Lily and Sophie were getting their questions answered by the Marauders.

"So you see you're both pureblooded witches!" Sirius said excitedly.

" And you going to be going to school with us, and don't worry we'll teach you everything we know!"

Okay, Lily I'm really tired do you think I could…" Asked Sophie.

"Of course, why do you think we have a permanent extra bed next to my bed? Lily said sleepily. 

" Well, good night boys."

" Yeah, goodnight!" and with that said both girls walked upstairs, got in their pajamas, and instantly fell asleep when their head hit the pillow. The day really wore them out.

" Hey, Sirius guess what!" said Remus. 

"What?" A confused Sirius asked.

"Now you can make sure no one takes Sophie," explained Remus

"Yeah, Cool I have a Chance!" pronounced Sirius.

"And so do I." James whispered. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ End of Chapter 4 /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Sorry, didn't have time. I Hate school sometimes! Guess what my teachers decided to throw a project jamboree. I had four different projects going at once! Also, I had volleyball, Tryouts are 3/10/03 to 3/11/03. I hope I made it, and I also want to tell you, Angela. That I know they are young, but look at our school. Remember when we were in 6th grade, weren't there people going out. (Angela goes to my school, both friends) Wish you the best at the tryouts!**

_I have two really good authors I want to name…_

_First I would like to name Ariana Black for her exciting series called Ariana Series. Also the other Author is bunny Chan for interesting story of Hogwarts at the Marauders time the series is called: The Marauding Five Saga._

_Seeya!_


	5. Shopping Not to Creative Today

Hi I'm back I am **so **sorry about not writing, (I am graduating to High School!!!!!!!!!!!)

 Anyways I bet you are all wondering what the poem has to do with this story… Well, if I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise!!!!!!!!! 

                                                Do You Love Me?

                             By: Me= HarryPotterCrazy (or H.P.C.)  

        Chapter 6:  Shopping (not to Creative Today) 

A beautiful beach is all I see 

_Where heaven and earth meet with thee_

_The sea smashes against the rocks. _

_The view makes my stomach go in knots._

_I love the sea with all its glory,_

_And one day it will be my story._

_Because one day all that I see, _

_Will set me FREE!!!_

_By: Lily Evans_

_~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~*~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~_

Lily woke up that morning bright and early, thinking about what happened last night…

   _I wonder_, she thought_, was that all a dream, am I really a witch, and is Sophie one to, hmmmmmm. _  

Then she looked over to her right and saw Sophie sleeping away like there was no tomorrow.  

Lily of course was tried of listening to her snore and wakes her up by shouting in her ear that she was going to be late for school, and not to her disbelief Sophie woke up and was hurrying to get dressed. While this was happening Lily was overtaken by a fit of hysteric laughs.  

Finally, in the middle of putting her socks on Sophie came to her senses and glared at Lily, "You really think it's funny don't you, hmm. Well I don't, how would you like to be woken up on a Saturday, no less, and have to get dressed because your afraid that you'll miss the bus because… actually from what I just said I can see why your laughing, BUT never ever do that again!!! DO YOU HEAR ME, NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine, okay I promise I will never every, every do that again!" Lily promises, but she was crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Okay, I forgive you now can you believe we're witches, I mean we can even turn your little annoying neighbor into a toad so he will have to shut up!"

"Even though we are going to have to be away from our parents, it's worth it!"

(A/N= Sorry about all of the talking)

" Lets get dress and go downstairs, because I think we are going to get our supplies today!"

So since Sophie was three-Fourths done she was downstairs eating her food when Lily came down.

"Lily," Lilies mom called, "Hurry up we need to meet your little friends at Diagon Alley!"

" Okay Mom!"

So they ate quickly and got to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder (After teaching how to use it to Lily and Sophie)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\At Diagon Alley/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Lily and Sophie were in Diagon Alley Lily asked her mom (her dad wasn't there) something that she wanted to ask her since she found out she was a witch.

"Mom how do you know about witches, wizards, and magic?"

"Well dear," said Mrs. Evans, "Your father is a wizard and I are witch."

"Wait a minute! If you're both magical than how come Petty (Petunia) isn't a witch?" Sophie said interrupting the conversation.

"Um, well, I tell you that when you're older. Okay Lily?"

" I guess so Mom."

"Oh look, there's your little friends. Now run over to them and get them. They can come with use to Gringotts, if they want to!"

So Lily and Sophie ran half way over to the boys were standing and started yelling, " Hey boys over here!"

Sirius was the first to turn around, he yelled back, "Okay be there in a second!"

So the boys came over to them.

"Hey Sirius do you want to join us in our journey through Diagon Alley?" asked Sophie.

"Sure!" replied Sirius.

" And I'm assuming that you boys want to come to?" Lily mentioned.

" Be careful Lily, if you assume it makes a arse out of you and me." James said this while thinking _God that was bad, what happened, why did I say that, that was so stupid._

" Remus interrupted by saying, "But don't he'd that warning because you did assume right."

So to make a Long story short, Sophie and Lily each opened a vault that their parents got for them when they were in kindergarten, so it had a lot of money saved up in it. They got all of their supplies that was on the list, and window-shopped through the whole place afterwards. Also they bought some interesting extra stuff.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Next: The train Trip, Sorting, and meeting entering of Peter.**

**Have to go to the Harry Potter Party, sorry if it's not that long!**

              


End file.
